


Пирог для Гермионы [кулинарный неформат]

by Eva_Nevskaya, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Челлендж WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Julie & Julia (2009)
Genre: Cooking, Crossover, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Nevskaya/pseuds/Eva_Nevskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Гарри нужна помощь с пирогом...
Series: Челлендж WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152764
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Пирог для Гермионы [кулинарный неформат]

Предыстория 
    

  


Гарри встает рано утром, стараясь не разбудить Гермиону. Первым делом обновляет согревающие чары, после умывается и исследует продукты, которые есть у них. Зная, что Гермиона не одобрит его поступок, он умалчивает, как добыл несколько мандаринов. Поиски крестражей идут совершенно не по плану, но на носу Рождество, а Гарри очень хочется порадовать подругу. Особенно сейчас, когда они вдвоем против всего магического мира. 

Он призывает кулинарную книгу и внимательно изучает содержание. Традиционный английский рождественский пирог не для приготовления в палатке. Гарри вздыхает и несколько раз касается волшебной палочкой книги. Несколько секунд ничего не происходит, а затем воздух вокруг него начинает дрожать и перед глазами появляется статная женщина. Точнее, ее образ. 

— Здравствуйте, — выдыхает Гарри. Он помнит ее по кулинарному шоу, которое иногда смотрела тетя Петунья. 

— Джулия Чайлд. Чем могу помочь? — она внимательно осматривается и, скривившись, хмурит брови. 

Гарри взмахом палочки воздвигает в палатке еще одну стенку и добавляет заглушающее заклинание. 

— Я Гарри. Гарри Поттер. Мне нужно приготовить что-то особенное из тех продуктов, что есть, — он показывает на стол. — Какой-нибудь праздничный пирог. 

— Хм… — тянет Джулия и принимается изучать ингредиенты. — Выбора особо нет. Как с успехами на кухне? 

— Обычно… то есть нормально. — Гарри лохматит волосы, машинально думая о том, что нужно будет попросить Гермиону его подстричь. — Но я сейчас часто готовлю, так что справлюсь. 

— Посмотрим, — недоверчиво отвечает Джулия и принимается руководить: — Все лишнее убрать, оставить только муку, три яйца, сливочное мало, сахар разрыхлитель и мандарины. 

Гарри, следуя указаниям, очищает поверхность и вытирает руки о джинсы, что не ускользает от взгляда Джулии. 

— Извините, — он осторожно обходит ее, моет руки и вытирает полотенцем. 

— Гигиена — первое правило на кухне, — Джулия поджимает губы, напоминая ему тетю Петунью. — Но не будем терять время. Включи духовку на сто восемьдесят градусов. 

Гарри, не сходя с места, выполняет указание взмахом палочки. 

— Разбей в миску три яйца, добавь тростниковый и ванильный сахар и взбивай несколько минут, — Джулия что-то выискивает. — А где миксер? 

— Есть кое-что получше, — отвечает Гарри. 

Он осторожно добавляет ингредиенты под контролем Джулии и, прошептав заклинание, наблюдает, как перемешиваются продукты. 

— Как интересно устроен этот мир, — говорит она, глядя, как вилка самостоятельно перемешивает яйца с сахаром. — Теперь нужно просеять муку вместе с разрыхлителем. 

Гарри кивает, вытирает стол и выполняет задание. 

— Для кого так стараешься? 

— Для своей подруги, — Гарри кивает в сторону спящей на кровати Гермионы. — Она замечательная. 

— Верю. Для абы кого так не стараются. Хорошо, теперь соедини яйца с сахаром и мукой и перемешай. Добавляй частями, так будет проще, — Джулия стоит напротив и показывает, как необходимо двигать рукой. — В идеале можно добавить цедру апельсина. 

В ответ Гарри разводит руками и отставляет миску. 

— Молодец. Теперь возьми форму для выпечки, по размеру дна вырежи пергамент и смажь сливочным маслом. Да-да, хорошо, прижми к ней лист и обрежь по контуру. 

— Когда мы все приготовим и вы исчезнете, то даже не вспомните, что помогали мне готовить? 

— Нет, — качает она головой. — Это происходит только здесь и сейчас. Теперь очисти мандарины, разрежь пополам и выложи на дно формы. 

— Как жаль, что нет заклинания, чтобы убрать вот эти белые… как они называются? 

— Не отвлекайся. Действие заклинания не вечное, — бурчит Джулия. — Отлично, вот эти ближе прижми друг другу и заливай тестом. Прекрасно. Отправляй в духовку на сорок минут, а после достань и переверни на блюдо фруктами вверх. 

— Вы не дождетесь финального результата? 

— Твоя подруга просыпается, — Джулия кивает в сторону кровати. — Раздели этот момент с ней. 

— Спасибо. 

— Коснись книги три раза, и я снова появлюсь, Гарри. 

Джулия растворяется в воздухе, а он снимает заклинания, разделяющие кухню и спальную зону. 

— Привет, Гарри. А чем тут так вкусно пахнет?

[Открыть в полном размере](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/93f2054b76fcc21d012f1778ef14737b.jpg)  


\+ еще (при клике откроется в полный размер этом же окне)

[](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/2456f020c79eee46ee035ce349de9649.jpg)

[](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/99e86ece3f1980e83818f9527e930001.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/99173403059bf9e4bbf02f3c5fde4d9c.jpg)

Процесс приготовления
       


(при клике откроется в полный размер этом же окне)

  


[](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/e1526aa9e6d31e483c661930a0839506.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/1e3b328a1f66b442ff065cd8831beb32.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/4981cdeb2019ef9423d5d974a7276440.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/30cdf15bf304f8753e663bda3a2a8ca2.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/497f5da84ee5f49b2819b007e6c7a09c.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/12/798c33ca37074f5f670533bef170f33d.jpg)

  
Приятного аппетита!

  
Рецепт 
    

  


Рецепт на форму 16-20 см включительно, если 24-28 см, то умножаем на два.

Ингредиенты:

• 3 яйца

• 100 грамм сахара (5 столовых ложки)

• 10 грамм ванильного сахара (1 чайная ложка)

• 150 грамм муки (7,5 столовых ложек)

• 5 грамм разрыхлителя (0,5 чайной ложки)

1\. Взбить миксером яйца + сахар + ванильный сахар. 

2\. Добавить просеянную муку + разрыхлитель. 

3\. Венчиком/вилкой перемешать до консистенции густой сметаны (при желании можно добавить цедру апельсина). 

4\. Включить духовку на 180 градусов. 

5\. Разрезать мандарины пополам. 

6\. В форму выложить пергамент и смазать сливочным маслом. 

7\. Выложить мандарины разрезанной частью вниз. 

8\. Залить тестом (оно должно полностью покрыть фрукты). 

9\. Поставить в духовку на 30-45 минут. Готовность проверить палочкой (не волшебной). Если палочка сухая — значит, готово :) 

10\. Достать, вытащить из формы и перевернуть фруктами вверх. 


End file.
